Pain Is But a Memory
by CrossoverFiction
Summary: Harry has known a lot of pain in his life. Does one family have what it takes to relieve that pain? Will they even get the chance? Will the truth ever come out? Alive and good Dumbledore. ?/Harry
1. Prologue

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

 _A.N. Warning, mentions of rape, domestic violence, a miscarriage, and child abuse, but nothing detailed or graphic. Prologue is very dark, but the rest will get better if you want me to continue._

Pain was something Harry Potter was used to. It was pretty much the only constant in his life after he lost his parents at the tender age of 15 months. His childhood after that had been nothing but pain; physical, emotional, mental, up until he went to Hogwarts pain was all he knew.

He had hoped Hogwarts would be his time to finally know how good life could be, to know what it was like to not be in pain. Sure he would return to his childhood home where he knew the abuse would continue, but he could handle the few months of pain for the moments of love and friendship. Instead he dealt with constant betrayal, psychopathic murderers, and teachers who loved to make his life hell, and turned a blind eye to his suffering.

He then focused on winning the war against Voldemort, hoping that once the people of the wizarding world thought they were safe they would leave him alone, and _finally_ he would know what it was like to live a life without pain. He had sacrificed so much to see the snake faced bastard brought down, every man he ever looked up to as a father figure died because of one man's prejudice. Sirius, the first man to even try to be a parent, lost to the veil in Harry's 5th year, after only getting to have him in his life for two years.

Remus tried to step up, but he struggled with the loss of his last pack member and mate, it didn't help that his wolf blamed Harry for rushing head long into things, and not thinking it through. Oh, he eventually came around after entering a relationship with Sirius's cousin, and having a child of his own seemed to calm the wolf. But he and his wife were gone two years after Sirius, and Harry was able to add two more names to the list of people who died because of him.

Suprisingly enough, it was Severus who was there for him the most after Sirius died. He was the one who finally noticed the abuse Harry suffered at home, and he was the one to go head to head with Dumbledore and make him see that it was not just a simple case of overly strict parenting as the old man had originally thought. He was the one who insisted Harry get counseling to deal with the abuse, and gave him a home the summer before 7th year, even if it was only for a month before Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran away to hunt horcruxes. If Harry had known the man would be dead within the year he may have reconsidered leaving, if only to have a little more time with him.

He thought he'd have all the time he could ever want with Remus and Severus after the Voldemort was defeated, but Fate was a cruel bitch, and stole both them in the final battle.

Remus had named him godfather to his little boy, Teddy, and he had tried to work out joint custody of him with his grandmother, but the woman refused. She had lost her husband as well as her daughter and son-in-law, and she couldn't bear the thought that Harry would take her grandson away from her too. This was why she took him to court, and fought to get his rights as godfather removed. She had heard about his abusive past from Remus, and used it against him, claiming he wasn't fit to care for a child, as he himself had never been shown care by his relatives. In the end he never got to even hold his godson.

The loss of Teddy was the blow that finally did him in. He tried to carry on with his life, the Weasleys being all he had left, and they stood firm beside him...until he started having blackouts.

He would wake up from a blackout to find out he'd beaten Ginny, his girlfriend, during a drunken rage, though he never remembered having a single drop of alcohol. He knew her family constantly tried convincing her to leave him, but she stubbornly stood by him, until he raped her during one of his blackouts.

Again, he had no memory of what had happened, or how he'd even gotten the alcohol. He had ordered every last drop of the stuff removed from his home after the first blackout, and when they continued to happen hired a house elf to make sure he never consumed the stuff. But still, he would come out of a blackout to find he'd hurt his girlfriend during a drunken rage.

Ginny finally did press charges after the rape, and told him the stress of the abuse had caused her to misscarry the child she had been pregnant with. He realized that there was yet another person he could add to the list of people who died because of him.

The thing that confused him was that he had always thought he wanted to save himself for the right guy, and hadn't that been a shock when he'd realized that he was in fact gay. In fact, the few times he and Ginny had tried to be intimate he hadn't been able to peak the interest of certain body parts. The thought that he could do what he'd done to Ginny made him physically ill just thinking about it.

He had thought about ending things with her when he realized he was gay, but was so afraid he's lose the Weasley family as a whole that he stayed with her to keep them. She seemed happy to spend his money and have him shower her with gifts, she didn't seem to care that he couldn't preform in bed.

He was arrested, tried, and because he had a good lawyer only served six years in the minimum security side of Azkaban, though they were enough to leave a lasting effect on him. He was lucky in that the dementors only fed from you once a day, but after the guards let it slip that he was in prison because he beat and raped his girlfriend, and caused her to lose her baby, it wasn't long before he was placed into solitary for his own protection. Except he wasn't safe there either, it just made it easier for the guards to abuse him.

There he waited out his six year sentence, receiving a final visit from a particularly vicious guard the night before his release that left him teetering on the edge of death. He opened his eyes, and found himself on the platform at Kingscross Station, only it was all white, and there were clouds on the floor.

"Harry" He turned at the sound of the voice, and tears fell from his eyes when he saw Severus standing there just watching him.

"Finally, please tell me you've come to take me with you, home to Mum and Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks." He prayed the man had been sent to guide him to the other side, where hopefully someone who loved him would be waiting.

"That is one option, yes, the other is for you to go back, and beat that pathetic excuse of a world by living your life." He already knew his answer without even having to think about it. The first 25 years of his life had sucked, why should he attempt any more?

It seemed the man had anticipated him, "Be warned, if you go with me, they will never exist." He turned to where the man motioned with his hand, and saw the figures of three small children staring back at him. They were just a blur, he could not make out faces, or if they were boys or girls, but something deep inside him told them that they were his.

It was at that moment that the train pulled into the station, "Time to make a decision Harry, whatever you decide know that your parents, Remus, Tonks, and I will always love and support you. We will always be with you, watching over you, just as we always have been."

Harry looked at the train, then back to the children...he had a decision to make.

 _A.N. So should I continue, or should Harry board the train. Should Harry be with Wyatt or Chris if I continue._


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

Harry woke the day of his release was surprised when the minister came to his cell. He suffered one more round the man's hands, before two aurors were ordered to apperate him somewhere, nowhere specific, and to leave him there.

The men did as they were told, finally removing the magic dampening cuffs that should have been removed the moment he entered his cell. The cells of Azkaban were designed to slowly absorb a wizards magic, so as not to warp their core on the off chance that they are one day found innocent. The cuffs on the other hand force the magic back into the core, and if worn too long can have devastating affects on the core. That was the theory at least, as no one had been willing to risk it until he'd been arrested.

He was deposited in an alley somewhere, and he knew they meant to leave him for dead, but insted he was found by some of the local homeless people, and left on the doorstep of a hospital.

There he was nursed back to health, and when he was strong enough, stole some clothes from a doctor's locker, commandeered a wheelchair, and busted himself out, knowing he would never be able to pay the bill.

That is how he'd ended up living on the streets the last 6 months. He supported himself by begging on street orners, as people took pity on him after seeing his mangled up legs, courtesy of the prison guards and inmates, as he sat in the wheelchair. He still remembered the devastation he felt when the doctors told him he'd never walk again, that the bones in his legs were broken in so many places that they couldn't be put back together, and even if they had, they would have been too weak to hold him. Not only that though, the spell the guards liked to use on his legs, a crushing hex, had also caused muscle death in them, leaving him with very little feeling in them.

It was on the streets that he met the people who would turn his life around and lead him back to an old friend.

11111111111111111111

Harry had just wheeled himself around the corner, he was just a few blocks from the homeless shelter he normally stayed at when he was too tired to try and sleep on the streets, and just wanted a goodnight sleep. He almost ignored it when he heard the struggle, but his hero complex won out as he made his way toward the alley where he heard the sounds of the struggle coming from.

He found a man holding a struggling woman, but the truly suprising thing was that the man was manipulating a ball of fire in the palm of his hand. He could see the fear in the woman's eyes as the man kept bringing the fireball closer to her face, then pulling it back, taunting her with it. He enjoyed watching the shock on both of their faces when suddenly the fireball turned into a ball of water.

He'd found out that the cuff he'd worn for six years had warped his core so much that all he had to do was will his magic to do something, and it would comply. It seemed his luck hadn't worn out, just been dormant, as the cuff could have just as easily left him a squib.

The girl recovered first, and threw her elbow back into the man's stomach, causing him to release her. She then flung her hand through the air, and a jagged piece of metal flew straight into the man's stomach causing him to burst into flames. This left Harry to wonder if he had just helped the wrong person.

"You killed him," He could only stare at the woman in shock, not at her use of magic, he'd stopped being suprised by that a long time ago. Had he known she was just going to turn around and murder the man he never would have helped her.

"And he would have killed both of us if I hadn't," the woman seemed to understand his apprehension, as she spoke gently to him, "He was a demon, and I mean that literally, not figuratively. I'm a witch, like you, and as you know we fight demons to protect innocents."

"I'm sure you can tell that I'm a boy, so obviously I'm a wizard, and how come I've never heard anything about demons, they definitely weren't covered in school." Harry glared at the girl, wondering if she was just messing with him, and trying to lie her way out of a murder charge. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was lying; he may not have remembered committing his crimes, but he had still taken responsibility for them, and served his sentence.

"That explains a lot actually, my boyfriend is a wizard as well, though he needs a wand to do magic. You should have seen his face the first time he saw one of us vanquish a demon, we found out that day that he was a force to be reckoned with." It was clear, just by the look on her face that she adored this boyfriend of hers, and he was glad to hear that his reaction was normal. "I've heard of people going into battle mode, but until that day never truly understood what they were talking about. He had his wand in hand, and was firing spells, though nothing too harmful, and all before we even realized he'd reached for it. He told us later that his friend had taught him to fight like that. Though what really shocked us all came later, when he started helping us fight the demons. Normally we go into a battle with little to no plan, and just wing it," that really didn't suprise him, "but he started stratagizing for us..."

"This is all so fascinating, but I have somewhere to be." The last the he wanted to talk about was another wizard, so started pushing himself down the street. He knew if he didn't hurry he'd not be able to get a bed at the shelter, and while not always the safest place to sleep, it was better than on the streets.

"Oh, right, I won't keep you, I'm Melinda by the way." She held her hand out to him, but he just continued pushing the wheels of his chair, ignoring her, he wasn't looking for friends, or any type of human connection. He had chosen not to board the train because of the promise of children of his own, but soon realized the error of his decision, after all, who would want to be with a crippled, violent, rapist?

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." The girl pressed.

"I didn't give it," he said without looking at her, the shelter now in sight. He noticed she didn't follow him as he pushed himself up the ramp to the old church that served as a shelter for the homeless.

111111111111111111111

Melinda stepped off the elevator when the doors opened to the floor her and her boyfriend's apartment was on. She was on her own tonight, as her boyfriend had gone into the club her mother owned. Apparently her brother Chris had called, and asked if he could come in and bail him out since the actual bartender had called in sick.

"So I hear a girl's night is in order." Her cousin PJ said as she walked through the door, and saw PJ, Tam, and Kat were already there waiting for her. The fact that they were in her apartment while the doors had been locked, told her that they had orbed and beamed (Cupid power to travel) in.

"We've got the place to ourselves." She informed them as she set the grocerie bags in her arms on the counter, and began putting their contents away.

"What's this?" She looked up to see PJ bend down to pick up the scarf the homeless man had dropped. She had been about to call put to him to let him know he'd dropped it, but something in her told her she might want to hold on to it, and she'd long ago learned to trust her feelings.

It seemed once again those feelings were right, as once PJ picked up the scarf she got a premonition off it. PJ was a lot like her mom, Melinda's aunt Phoebe, even inherited her power of premonition.

Tam and Kat were her aunt Paige's daughters, but the two of them has inherited Melinda's mother's powers; Tam could blow things up, while Kat could freeze them. The two did inherit the ability to orb from their mother though, much like Melinda had inherited it from her father.

"What did you see?" She asked once she noticed her cousin was out of her premonition.

"Where did you get this?" The other girl asked in shock, peaking her interest all the more.

"Some homeless guy dropped it, I was going to see about mending it, then tracking him down so I can return it to him." She explained to her cousin, noticing the confused looks on all of their faces, "I figured I'd track him down at the homeless shelter I saw him enter. Now, what did you see?"

"I saw two things actually, I saw young boy with black hair flying on a broom with a bunch of red heads, like four or five of them, and one of them was our favorite red head, they were all zipping around so fast I could hardly keep track." Her boyfriend once told her that he and his siblings used to fly in an old grove near their house when they were younger. She also knew everyone in his family had red hair, though she had never met them.

He had a falling out with them, and hadn't been welcomed back, even been threatened with arrest if he was ever seen in the wizarding world. So he had fled to San Francisco with an older man, the godfather of one of his friends, who became like an uncle to him. The man had been through a terrible ordeal, and was in the hospital for quite a while, and since the government had frozen his funds for some reason, her boyfriend went out looking for a job so he could pay them.

It was her mother that had hired him as a bartender for the club, and that was how she met him. He had already become friends with her brothers, as both of them were still working there from time to time, though he was closer with Chris, who was just a year older than him. She met him and they started dating when she was 20 and the two had been together three years. The fact that her family loved him, and his pseudo uncle loved her made things so much easier.

"What else did you see?" Tam's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she gave PJ her undivided attention.

"The same dark haired boy from the first Premonition was the Best Man in your wedding, though this time he was in a wheelchair, and had short hair." She couldn't help but wonder how this homeless man was going to end up as Best Man in her wedding, then she remembered the first premonition.

Was it possible that the homeless man she met was the Harry she heard so much about? Was he the person her boyfriend and his "uncle" spent so much time pouring through law books, and trying to talk with anyone who would listen at the American ministry? Was he the person the love of her life claimed was wrongfully imprisoned for a crime her boyfriend didn't believe he committed?

 _A.N. I have set up a poll so people can vote on who they think Harry should be with on my profile page, so please go there and vote. I would also love to see who everyone thinks Melinda's boyfriend is, I left a bunch of clues._


	3. Chapter 2

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

For the next few months Melinda went to the homeless shelter every night looking for the homeless man she'd met, but hadn't had any luck. She had just about given up, when suddenly, he appeared again.

He was still in the wheelchair, though, Pj had mentioned him being in the wheelchair in her vision, and she realized he would likely never walk again. "I was hoping I'd run into you again." She informed him as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, isn't today just your lucky day." Harry said sarcastically as pushed himself past her. She would have been offended by his cold attitude towards her, had she not been sure she knew about his past. Sure she knew there was no way to know for sure that this was Harry, the beard and and greasy, dirty hair were enough to make her unsure if he was really who she thought he was.

It was clear he wasn't going to stop and talk to her, as he kept pushing himself down the street, but she wasn't about to give up. If this was who she thought it was, then her boyfriend and Sirius would be over the moon to have him back, and she would do anything to make that happen. The two had been through so much, Sirius's funds had been frozen when he was first brought back from the Veil, but had been released when Harry had been released from prison.

Originally Harry was supposed to be released into Sirius's custody, but when the man had gone to pick him up. The Minister informed him that they had already released him, and that though he had been told to wait for Sirius, he must have taken off. Sirius hadn't bought it for one minute, sure the man was trying to hide something, and when he started threatening legal action the minister unfroze his funds as a measure to shut him up. It hadn't worked, as Sirius was currently investigating the ministry, and when he had a solid case would go after everyone involved in Harry's case, and he had converted all of his wizarding money into American dollars, and put into a bank or invested. He was also pouring a lot of his extra time and money into finding his godson, but had not had much luck yet.

"Did you want something, or are you here to intrude on my solitude?" The man didn't even look at her as he spoke, instead kept pushing himself toward the door to the shelter.

"I wanted to know if you are Harry Potter?" She came right out and said it, and knew she'd guessed correctly when he suddenly froze, she also realized she shouldn't have sprung that question on him, when she noticed the panicked look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I always forget that my boyfriend told be that you were put in prison believing everyone thought you committed the crime you were accused of. He told me that it wasn't until after you'd been in prison for about a year that his doubts really started weighing on him, enough so that he started looking for evidence to put his doubts at ease..." She knew she was babbling, but she wanted to make sure that he knew she didn't think him capable of the things he'd been accused of, and that her boyfriend didn't either.

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that you're boyfriend is someone from my past and he thinks I'm innocent." Harry stared at her in disbelief, and she found herself wondering if he believed himself innocent. She'd heard her boyfriend say that Harry had no memories of the abuse, but that didn't mean he believed that he'd done those things. Sirius certainly hadn't believed him capable of it, and had flown into a rage, destroying everything in the apartment the two men shared at the time, when he'd heard that her boyfriend was the only one who didn't think he'd done it.

"Yeah, and I know he and Sirius would really like to see you again." She was hoping she could convince him to come home with her, "We have an extra bedroom, you could get a nice warm shower, and have an actual bed to sleep in for the night." Taking in the look on his face, she was pretty sure she had him, but found it wasn't the offer of a shower and bed that drew him in.

"Sirius, as in Sirius Black?" She could see the hope in his eyes, and recalled what her boyfriend once told her about how expressive Harry's eyes had always been. It was clear how much he wanted to believe her about his godfather being alive.

"Yeah, and he's going to have puppies when he finds out we found you." The more she thought about bringing Harry back to the two men who missed him the more excited she got about it. She could see that he was going to be a hard sell, but she wasn't about to give up, "I promise, if you want to leave at anytime no one will stop you, all I'm asking is for you to give them a chance. Sirius has been looking for you since he came out of his coma, and Ron's been helping him."

"Ron, Ron Weasley, he's the one who believes I didn't do it? It was his sister I attacked." Harry looked at her in disbelief, and she realized she'd never said who her boyfriend was. She'd never told him how Ron came to be here, and she was going to let Ron be the one to explain everything to Harry. "So, how about it, will you come back to my apartment with me?"

"I can leave whenever I want?" He looked at her unsure, but she nodded her head to let him know she would keep her promise, and he could leave whenever he wanted. She also knew the only place he'd be going was home with Sirius. "Lead the way, but just know, you obviously know about magic, and if this is a trap of some sort, I won't hold back." She could feel the Magic start to leak out of him, and knew that in a fight she would definitely be over powered, the only person she thought would stand a chance against him would be her older brother. When she nodded again he answered, "Lead the way."

"Actually I have a better method of traveling, I just need you to hold my hand and trust me." She held out her hand, and he looked unsure of wether or not he would do it. She wanted to breath a sigh of relief when he finally held out his hand, and she reached down and took it, grabbing onto the handle of his chair with the other one, wanting to make sure she didn't leave it behind.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked looking disoriented while holding his stomach. She had heard from others that it took some getting used to orbing, but she had forgotten as it had been a while since they'd orbed anyone new; the last two being Sirius and Ron who had long ago gotten used to the sensation.

"Sorry, I know it takes a bit to get used to orbing, but I promise, it's not always that bad." She tried to calm him down, and thought it would help if she told him what the orbing was, "I inherited that power from my dad, he's a Whitelighter, which is basically a guardian angel for magical beings." She wanted him to know that she and her family were some of the good guys, and that they could be trusted. "Now, if you want I can show you where the bathroom is, and I'll get you some of Ron's clothes."

"We have some disposable razors for when my brothers stay over, I'll get you one incase you want it." She said with a smile, and left to get him a towel and razor, knowing he could use Ron's shampoo and body wash. After she grabbed everything he would need she led him to the bathroom, but froze when she realized it would be too small for his chair... "Um...do you need..." She wasn't sure how he was going to get into the shower or bath without help, and she was pretty sure there was not way he would feel comfortable with her helping him.

"Don't worry, I got this." He informed her, and she watched as he levitated himself out of the chair, and for the first time she noticed the state of his legs, and the reason he needed the chair. "I can take it from here." He said when he realized she hadn't moved, and she nodded, heading off down the hall, toward the living room, leaving his chair in the hallway next to the doorway. She looked up at the clock and sent a text to Ron asking him to invite Sirius for dinner, wanting both of them there, and hopefully before Harry finished his shower. She was pretty sure he would be in there for a while as it had likely been a while since he'd had a warm shower.

She heard the shower turn off about twenty minutes before the front door opened, and she smiled at Ron and Sirius as they walked through the door. "Hey, how was your day?" Ron asked as he came into the kitchen, and kissed her hello, before grabbing the spoon out of the sauce she was stirring and tasting it, getting whipped with a dishtowel for his efforts.

"It was good, not get out of my kitchen, you know the rules." She'd learned early on in the relationship to not let him in the room while she was cooking, or else there would not be enough to feed everyone.

"So, what's with the wheelchair in the hallway?" Sirius asked as he sat down at came in and leaned against the counter.

"I was hoping to talk to the two of you about that." She said, noticing the look on Ron's face. She didn't get to say anymore as at that moment the she heard the door to the bathroom open, and she could hear the sounds of Harry's wheelchair making it's way down the hallway.

She tried to grab ahold of Ron's arm as he made his way to check it out, but he moved faster than she had anticipated, and she knew the moment he saw Harry as he froze in his spot. She also saw Harry look up and freeze, and was sure he was going to bolt, "Harry?" At the sound of that name, she heard Sirius's footsteps behind them as he quickly made his way to them to also check it out.

Harry looked so different clean and shaved. He'd somehow managed to cut his hair short, and his face was void of facial hair, making him look much younger than he had. He swam in Ron's sweats, emphasizing just how small the man really was. It was also easy to see just how close the wheelchair was to falling apart, and she wondered if it was only being held together by his magic.

"Hey Ron, Padfoot." She could see the fear in his eyes, and felt the jolt as Sirius pushed past the two of them, and engulfed the young man in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Pup...I'm so sorry..." Sirius kept repeating it over and over, and she watched as Harry slowly wrapped his arms around the man, eventually over coming his shock.

"I'm so sorry Padfoot..." Harry started to say, but Sirius cut him off.

"NO, you don't get to be sorry for anything, you did nothing wrong." Sirius told him as he pulled back, both hands cupping the sides of Harry's face, forcing him to look at him. "I knew what I was doing when I went to the Ministry, I was the one who got cocky during a fight with someone I knew was likely my equal, and the only thing you did wrong was loving me so much you wanted to save me."

"How are you even here?" Harry asked, tears in his eyes, and Melinda felt strong arms wrap around her, and turned to see Ron watching the two with tears in his eyes.

"I'm not really sure, all I now is someone came to me while I was behind the Veil, they told me that I had a destiny that hadn't been fulfilled yet. The next thing I know I'm waking up in a muggle hospital, with that one sitting at my bedside." He said motioning to Ron, "He told me what happened to you, and you have to trust me when I say I stormed the ministry to try and get you out. I knew you couldn't have done what you did, especially after Ron told me what he found..."

"What did you find?" Harry turned to look at Ron.

"Ginny had a bottle of muggle pills, and I wrote down what they were called so I could have Hermione's dad help me look them up on the computer at his house. I found out that they cause memory loss." The anger was clear on Ron's face.

"The Blackouts..." Harry trailed off as what this all implied for him.

"Were most likely chemically induced." Ron finished, "I swear Harry, I did everything I could to try and convince the Ministry that everyone had made a mistake, only to be told that you and Sirius would meet with an unfortunate accident if I kept pushing things. I broke him out of St. Mungos that night and came here to hide out in San Francisco; I knew you would never forgive me if I let something happen to him. I'm just sorry that I couldn't save you too."

"Ron, you did everything you could, and you saved my godfather, trust me, that counts for a lot in my books." Harry told his friend as he wheeled himself forward. "The fact that you believe in me, I mean, I even thought I did it. In fact, Dumbledore was the only one who didn't, but he couldn't step in because he couldn't afford to be removed from the school. To have the two of you..." She had heard about the Headmaster of Ron's school, and how people called purebloods were trying to get him out of the school so they could enforce their beliefs on the new generation, it made sense that he couldn't come to Harry's aid as it was more important to be at the school and he couldn't risk it.

Harry was all out crying now, and Melinda excused herself to give them a little bit of privacy.

 _A.N. I hope you will let me know what you all thought of this chapter, and just a reminder, the poll for who Harry should be paired with is still open, so if you haven't voted yet please do so._


	4. Chapter 3

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

Harry did sleep in a comfortable, warm, bed that night, but it wasn't the one in Ron's guest bedroom. The four of them had eaten dinner at the apartment, taking the time to get caught up, before Melinda transported, she called it orbing, them to Sirius's house. They didn't go to bed right away there either, instead they stayed up half the night talking, catching Harry up on everything he'd missed in their lives. He was saddened to hear that his friend had lost his family, but grateful to find out that Ron and Sirius had formed a family of their own, and hopeful that they meant what they said when they said they wanted him to be a part of it.

Apparently the Weasleys hadn't taken too kindly to Ron offering up the suggestion that maybe Harry was the real one who'd been attacked, and that Ginny was the real culprit. The entire family took offence to the thought that he could even think that Ginny had been lying, but then, the girl had played a very convincing victim; hell, Harry still had a hard time believing she'd lied to him. At first Ron had tried to make things work with his family, but his mum had not reacted well when found out he was still looking into wether or not Harry was innocent. She kicked him out of the Burrow, and told him never to come back, that she would not allow him to continue to villanize his sister, that she was ashamed of him.

He had been engaged to Hermione at the time, but that had ended as well, as she was friends with Ginny, and saw what he had been doing to her as putting her through all the abuse again. Apparently she'd taken off the engagement ring he'd worked to hard to give her in the toilet and flushed it when they had their final fight. "That's ok though," Ron had been telling him about his and Hermione's break up after Melinda and Sirius had gone to bed, "Piper, Mel's mum gave me her engagement ring when I went to ask her and Leo, Mel's dad if I could marry her. Apparently it belonged to Piper's mother, and she wanted her daughter to be the next one to wear it, though we'll pick out our own wedding band to go with it." He could see his friend was excited about the prospect of proposing.

"I'm really happy for you mate," Harry gave a genuine smile as he spoke, truly happy that his friend had found someone to made him so happy after everything he'd gone through for Harry himself. "Melinda seems really great, pretty too." He wasn't lying, the girl was a little on the petite side, with long dark brown hair and big brown eyes.

"She has a few cousins if you're interested," Ron said with a grin, and wagged his eyebrows, it was a blatant reminder that he'd never told anyone the discovery he'd made about himself shortly before he started having the blackouts. He had realized after trying to be intimate with Ginny and certain part of his anatomy just didn't seem to be interested. At first he thought it was something to do with him, that maybe there had been damage done during to him during his childhood that would make it impossible to get excited. That all changed when he went into a gay bar on a dare from the twins, and found himself pressed up against a wall, while someone much larger than him scoped out his tonsils with their tongue. He didn't do anything more than kiss the guy, as the twins had "rescued" him, but his reaction made him realize that maybe, just maybe, the reason things weren't working with Ginny was because she just didn't have the right equipment. Thankfully, the twins had been too busy laughing and teasing him about the predicament they'd just "saved" him from to see just how unsettled he was, and where his head really was.

"Ummm...I'm not...I don't..." He started stammering, playing with his hands in his lap, trying not to show just how uncomfortable he was with the route this conversation had taken. He'd never heard anything about whether or not homosexuality was accepted in the wizarding world, and after hearing rumors about how his uncle handled gay men he worked with, he'd been too afraid to find out; afraid that he'd lose the Weasley's, the only family he'd ever known, if they found out he could quite possibly be gay. It didn't help that the only gay man he knew in the wizarding world was his godfather, Remus being bisexual, and Mrs. Weasley hated Sirius.

"She has a brother who's gay if that's more your speed." Ron grinned, and Harry's eyes shot up to look at him in shock, "In fact, I like that idea a hell of a lot better, I mean then we'd be brothers instead of cousins." He was surprised when Ron's much larger hand covered one of his, "Mum may not have liked it, but hey, mum and I haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things in a long time, and if there's one thing I've learned since being welcomed into the Halliwell family, it's that life is short, and love and family are so very important." Ron looked away for a second to wipe his eyes, and get a hold of his emotions, "And let's face it, you and Sirius are all the family I have left."

"I know I couldn't ask for a better family than you and Padfoot." Harry couldn't keep the hopefulness out of his voice, and was surprised when strong arms wrapped around him.

"Harry, I want you to know that you and Ron will always be my family, I have loved you since you were a baby, and noting is ever going to change that." Sirius held him tight, and after a minute Harry relaxed and wrapped his arms around his godfather. "Now, I think it's way past all of our bedtimes, so off to bed with both of you." He waited for Sirius to let him go, but was shocked when all the man did was shift to position of his arms so he could lift him gently out of his chair. "I'll get Harry upstairs if you want to bring his chair." He was about to protest, but a glare from his godfather silenced him, and instead he wrapped his arms around the man's neck to help stabilize himself.

4444444444444444444444444444

Sirius was on his way down the stairs when he heard a knock on the front door, and made a beeline there, wanting to make sure whoever it was didn't ring the doorbell and wake the sleeping couple upstairs. He'd been surprised to find Harry out of his bed, and was hoping the boy hadn't decided to run from them, though if he had Sirius would do everything in his power to track him down again and bring him home.

"Piper, this is a surprise." He grinned at the woman as he opened to door wider to let her, Leo, and Wyatt in to the house. Leo and Piper had been the ones to help him find a house after the ministry had released his money to him, it also just so happened to be across the street from their own home, with Paige's house right next door to his, and Phoebe's right next door to Pipers. He had thought it strange that they had all decided to live right next door to each other...until he learned about demons. "Melinda and Ron are still asleep, but they should be waking up soon, and I don't know where Harry is." He tried to keep the worry from his voice, but it was a lost cause.

"That's alright, I think I might have an idea." Piper said with a warm smile as she walked right past him into his kitchen, handing the bag of groceries in her arms to him as she passed. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry in the kitchen pulling something out of the oven, and the smell of fresh coffee hit his nose, making him wonder how he'd missed it before.

"Harry, you didn't have to cook for us." He said gently once his godson had put whatever he'd taken out of the oven on the counter, not wanting to scare the young man and have him drop it.

"I don't mind, I actually like to cook, and it's just a simple egg casserole." Harry started talking before he'd turned his chair around, but froze up when he saw the new people standing in the kitchen with them. It didn't help that Ron and Melinda decided to join the group as the two of them walked down stairs, making the room feel that much more crowded.

"Mom, what are you guys doing here?" Melinda asked as she moved across the room to hug her mother, Ron following suit after her. One of the things Sirius liked best about the Halliwell family was just how welcoming they had been to Ron when he'd started dating Melinda. Sure there had been a little hiccup when they found out he was a wizard, but then Sirius hadn't been all that thrilled to find out they were all witches. That all changed on both sides after the first demon he and Ron had helped vanquish.

"We heard Sirius had company, and thought we'd come over to make sure you all didn't starve, turns out, I had nothing to worry about." Piper gave Harry a warm smile, and the boy blushed. "I'm Melinda's mom, Piper, and this is my husband Leo, and my oldest son Wyatt; and you must be Harry." She held her hand out to him to shake, and waited patiently while he calmed himself down enough to shake it.

"Leo, I was wondering if you would help me make my house a little more wheelchair accessible." They had wondered if Leo, Paige, or Wyatt would have been able to heal Harry's legs, but after he explained to them the extent of the damage, crushed bones, muscle death/decay, not to mention PJ's premonition of Harry being in a wheelchair at the wedding, they knew it was impossible, which was why they dropped the idea pretty quickly. Sirius hoped it showed his godson just how much he wanted him to live with him by upgrading the house to accommodate his disability.

"Yeah, that should be a problem, when do you want to start." Leo said with a friendly smile. Leo and Piper, along with Piper's sisters and their husbands, were people he considered to be the best friends he'd had since he lost James, Lily, and Remus. They never questioned him when he swore up and down that his godson was innocent, Paige even offered to orb in and break Harry out when they found out what had happened to him. At the time he'd told her no, not wanting Harry to have to live a life of hiding and on the run, especially since he'd been up for parole at the time, and Sirius had been told that Harry was being kept away from the really violent criminals. Watching him try to push his dilapidated chair across the kitchen, it was obvious he'd been lied to, and he whished he'd taken her up on that.

"I'd like to start as soon as possible, but there is some shopping we need to do today." He'd been planning to take Harry to get him a new wardrobe and chair, and wanted to have that done as soon as possible. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Harry about his plans, and he didn't plan on going into too much detail, as he knew Harry would try to talk him out of it.

"I'm off, so if you don't mind leaving Dad and I here alone we can get started, I'm sure we could call Chris over too and he'd be happy to help." Wyatt offered up, and Sirius quickly agreed to the plan, but only after glancing at Harry to make sure he was ok with it. It was easy to see how uncomfortable his godson was with all the new people around, and he wasn't going to do anything to increase that.

4444444444444444444444444444444444

"What do you think of this sweetie?" Piper asked as she held up a shirt for him to look at. After Wyatt had offered to have the Halliwell men help with the remodel Piper had offered to have the women take him shopping. He hadn't been planning on taking her up on it, but then remembered hearing just how important she was to Ron and Sirius and decided he needed to give her a chance. It was this reason he found himself shopping with her and Melinda, along with Ron and Sirius.

"I don't know..." He really did like it, until he saw the price tag. He really tried hard to keep Sirius from picking up on the things he liked in the store, knowing he would pick it up for him, and Harry didn't want him spending any more money on him. He'd already bought him a new chair, as well as set up an appointment to have someone come and install a wheelchair lift in his house.

"Well, I like it, how about you try it on." Sirius said with a big grin as he handed Harry the shirt. He was surprised when he saw the man hand Ron the leather jacket he'd been carrying, "And I thing you should try this on...I mean, every Black needs one." It was then that he noticed another one clutched tightly in his hands. Eventually Harry gave up trying to talk Sirius out of spending his money on him, after the man started pulling the ugliest pieces he could find and threatening him with making him try them on. After what felt like days the exhausted group returned home with multiple shopping bags, Harry dressed in clothes that actually fit, and him and Ron wearing their brand new leather jackets, Ron's a dark brown, Harry's being white.

Harry was surprised when Sirius suggested seeing a therapist to help deal with everything that had happened to him before coming here, saying that he and Ron understood his not being comfortable talking to them about what happened, but that it would help him in the end to have someone to talk to. In the end he agreed to see the therapist Sirius was already seeing to deal with his time in Azkaban.

Before he knew it, he had been living with Sirius a year, and slowly but surly recovering from everything that had happened to him. He'd been so excited when Ron had proposed to Melinda, and been honored to act as best man.

All in all, he felt his life was going pretty good, which meant he was waiting for the next shoe to drop; and drop it did a year and a half after he'd been released from prison...in the form of a letter asking for a meeting with the entire Halliwell family.

44444444444444444444444444444444

 _A.N. Wyatt was the winner, by one vote, so my thought is to pair him with Harry, and Chris with Bianca. It's not set in stone, so if you want to try to convince me that it's better pairing him with Chris let me hear it._


	5. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

Ron and Melinda had just gotten back from their honeymoon when they were met by an owl on Piper's front porch while coming for a visit with the entire family. Ron took the letter, noticing it was written on Ministry stationary and addressed to the Halliwell family. "I wonder what that's all about." Melinda said as she read the envelope over his shoulder, but didn't try to snatch it out of his hands like Hermione would have.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's anything good." Ron answered as Melinda opened the door. "Hey! Is any one here?!" He called out as Mel opened the door, and noise could be heard from every corner of the Manor as people came to greet them.

He couldn't help but grin at his best friend when he came around the corner from the conservatory, Chris and Bianca's three year old son perched happily in his lap, a children's book clutched tightly to the little boy's chest. Little Danny thought Harry was the coolest person on earth, it didn't matter to him that Harry's legs didn't work. In fact, he thought it was awesome that if you sat on his lap he could wheel you around with him in his chair, or if you just wanted someone to cuddle with Harry was already sitting and in the perfect position for you to climb in his lap. Though things had gotten a little awkward when Danny started suggesting that the adults should try riding around on Harry's lap.

Luckily Bianca thought quick on her feet, and explained that it wouldn't be nice for the adults to sit on "Uncle Harry" since they were all bigger than him, and would end up squishing him. It had been weeks before Danny let any one near Harry, for fear they would fall on him and flatten him.

"Antie Mellie, Uncle Won are back" The child bounced happily in Harry's lap when he saw the two of them.

"I can see that, now, aren't you going to go give them a hug?" Harry asked as he set the child down on his feet. Ron didn't miss the saddened far off look on his friend's face, and knew he was missing Teddy. He knew that his friend still missed the little boy, and would have done just about anything to have gotten to be a part of his life. He also knew that there was no way the Ministry or Andromeda would let him near the child now; not after what he'd been accused of?

"There you are, it's so good to have you both home." Piper said as she came into room, pulling Melinda then Ron into a hug. It had been difficult when his own mother had kicked him out, but meeting Piper had certainly softened that blow a bit. That's not to say he didn't still miss his parents and siblings, or that the separation from them didn't hurt him, it just meant it no longer crippled him. Besides, every time he looked at Harry he was reminded of why he'd been separated in the first place, and was reminded that he'd done the right thing.

"What's that you got there Ron?" Sirius's voice brought him out of his musings, and he saw the man motion to the letter he was grasping firmly in his hands, reminding him of it'd presence.

"An owl delivered it as we were walking up to the porch." He explained as he handed it to Piper, as head of the Halliwell family, though Paige and Phoebe came right up next to her so they could read it too, while Leo, Wyatt, and Chris read over their shoulders, and everyone else waited to be told what was going on.

"Says here some wizards from this "Ministry" thingy are going to be stopping by day after tomorrow to talk with us about some important business they have. Pretty presumptuous of them to just demand a day and time." Piper said, flipping the letter over a couple of times, to make sure nothing had been missed.

"Apparently the people with the biggest egos still run the ministry." Ron stated, his annoyance with the ministry clear in his voice.

"Good to know some things never change." Sirius said with a derisive snort.

"But what could they possibly want?" Harry's was the voice that brought them back to the topic at hand. The letter hadn't really said, just that they should expect some wizards, nothing about who or how many; just that they would be there day after tomorrow.

"Whatever they want, I doubt they will find it here." Wyatt practically spat from his new position beside Harry. The blond and his best friend had been dating for six months now, and everyone wondered if there wouldn't be another wedding soon. It also helped that the two were soul mates, not that the two of them know that; Sirius had preformed the spell behind their backs, but had told him and Mel, as well as Leo and Piper the results. Piper had told her sisters, and well, Phoebe never could keep a secret. They had decided it best not to tell the two soul mates though, this way their relationship could develop unhindered by expectations. Sirius had also cast a spell on Phoebe to ensure she didn't tell.

"I guess we're going to have to wait get to find out." Harry said, and he looked like he was about to be sick.

555555555555555555555

True to their word the wizards did show up two days later, but what caught everyone off guard was the sheer number of them that just apperrated into Piper and Leo's home. They were also people Sirius and Ron recognized, and the two were glad that Harry had remained home to babysit Danny. There was little doubt in their minds that he would have reacted well to seeing Fudge, Arthur, Molly, Percy or Ginny Weasley, Draco or Lucius Malfoy, or Hermione Granger. Though Albus Dumbledore was a welcome addition, he was the only one.

Before the war Ron and Sirius would have been suprised to see the older two Weasleys within the group, but after becoming war heroes and the surrogate parents of the "Boy Who Lived", and the parents who'd risked everything to save their daughter from him, well, they sure advanced in public opinion, making them all the more important to Fudge. Though it was very clear that the Halliwell family was less than impressed.

"Well, that answers the question of how many." Paige's voice rang through the crowed room, which Sirius had had the forethought to expand. "Now, tell us what you want, and then get out. I doubt you will find much help here."

"What do you mean by that, you don't even know us?" Hermione looked at the woman, her expression a mixture of shock and hurt. It was clear Ron and Sirius hadn't been noticed by anyone but Albus, whose twinkle had increased upon seeing them.

"Most of us don't, but as a general rule we don't deal with wizards, past experiences have taught us to be cautious." Piper spoke up, and Ron saw the group of wizards bristle.

"Please, we have come to ask for their help, something they will be less likely to give if we go around upsetting them." Albus silenced everyone, before addressing the group, "I'm sure you have heard of many of our most recent failings, and have little desire to help us, but I fear for our innocent if you don't." At least the old man did his homework, calling them innocents was one way to remind the family of just what they fought for.

"Innocents? Why should we protect your innocents when your leaders refuse to do so? Allowing children to fight your battles, continued farces you call trials that end with innocent people being locked away, while the guilty walk free." Wyatt stepped forward, and the power he held was palpable, even after all these years Ron and Sirius were still awed by him.

"Because it's what you do." Ginny said this as if it was the most obvious answer, and they were all stupid for having to ask. Ron was once again struck by just how his mother's spoiling the daughter she had wanted so badly had affected the girl. He also felt his stomach turn when Draco put his arm around the girl, it made him wonder if Sirius was correct about the terms of Harry's inheritance being forced on Ginny.

He had once told Sirius that he thought Ginny had only been after his friends money, knowing the Potter riches were only second to the Malfoy's, the Black's coming in third. Sirius had explained that James and Lily had a stipulation in their will stating that Harry couldn't have access to the main Potter vaults until his thirtieth birthday. Before that he had to live off his trust vault, which he'd used a quarter of during his years in school. They had wanted him to learn the value of money by having to work for it right out of school. The fact that his sister had moved on to another rich heir, made him wonder if the goblins had stuck to the stipulation, and she was running out of money.

He could remember hearing her complain to their mother and Hermione about how Harry had so much money, and he refused to enjoy it, or let her enjoy it. She thought they should be traveling to far off countries, or he should be showering her with gifts, not studying to be a healer, or appealing the Wizengamot's decision about Teddy, like Harry had been before he was arrested.

"And we are just supposed to take your word on that, you come barging into their home, and expect us to help you without even telling us what we are up against." Sirius spoke up from the back corner, opposite to where Ron and Melinda were sitting.

"You couldn't be more right Sirius," Albus said with a smile, while everyone stared at the dark haired wizard in suprise, though some of the redheads started scanning the group, shock increasing when they caught sight of Ron.

"I thought you said you didn't associate with wizards." Fudge blustered, knowing that the man could ruin everything for his group. He was sure that the man would never forgive him for not returning his godson to him, but he also knew that if word got out about how Potter was treated in prison, there would have been calls for his job. People wouldn't argue about Potter being guilty, everyone knew that to be true, but human rights activists would take issue with his treatment. That was the reason he told the aurors to take him somewhere he couldn't be found, he couldn't afford to have the young man come walking back into the wizarding world, and tell the world what he'd encouraged to happen.

"There is a new dark lord on the rise, and I'm afraid he has enlisted the help of demons. We have had several attacks, and so far no casualties, but we are not sure how long that will continue. The demons are getting harder and harder to defeat, and we are at a loss as to what to do, how to fight them." Albus explained.

"We have a member of our family missing, we will have to talk to him before we give you an answer." Piper said, essentially putting an end to the conversation.

Fudge bristled a bit before apperating out, Ginny, Percy, and Draco following him. Lucius was about to, but Ron saw Sirius grab his arm, and walked over to the two, ignoring his parents who'd hung back. "I know we have never been friends, but I know you love your son. That's why you need to get him as far from the Weasley girl as possible." He head Sirius tell the man.

"What would you know about it?" They could tell the blond was suspicious, but they had no idea of what.

"I think it would be best, but I'll text him first." He pulled out his phone as he spoke, and smiled at Harry's response of _Uncle Harry said you can bring him_ he understood why it took so long for Harry to text back, and could just imagine him sitting with Danny grinning on his lap, helping him type on his phone. "He says we can take him with us."

"Ron?" He turned at his mother's voice, and saw her, his father, and Hermione watching him. He had been hoping he could get away without this meeting, but obviously he'd been wrong.

"Mum, Dad, Hermione." He looked at them, trying to keep the pain off his face, he would rather they not know just how much they had hurt him by not even giving him a chance.

"We've missed you son." His dad was the one to speak this time, and he was suprised to see the man's eyes were misty.

"Why don't you come home, we can help you to understand just how wrong you were about your sister. We can be a family again, you and Hermione can finally get married..." He didn't allow his mum to continue.

"I'm married." He cut her off, not wanting to give anyone the wrong idea, "Been married about three weeks now to Melinda over there." He smiled as he pointed out the petite brunette, "Her mum gave me a job at her club when I first moved here, that's how I met Mel, and I guess you could say the rest is history; one I'm very happy with. Besides that, I will never believe Ginny over Harry, so if you can't accept that, then I guess we're done here." With that he turned and joined Melinda, Sirius, and Lucius as they headed across the street.


	6. Chapter 5

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

Sirius led the group into the house just in time to hear something that sounded like a body hitting the floor, sending Sirius, Ron, and Melinda running into the living room, only to find Harry crumpled on the floor, his chair on its side. He was using his body as best he could to shield a much smaller one. There was an arrow sticking out of his lower back, and a darklighter taking aim again from across the room.

"Expelliarmus!" A voice yelled from behind them, and the crossbow flew out of the darklighter's arms, landing in those of Arthur Weasley. Ron pointed his wand at the darklighter, yelling "Reducto!" And the darklighter burst into flames.

"Dad, don't let that get anywhere near Mel or Danny," Ron shouted at his dad, as he rushed to help Harry. "Mel, quick, go get your dad, Aunt Paige, or Wyatt." His wife did as he said, orbing out of the room while he and Sirius pried Danny away from Harry.

"Let me take him." His dad took a step forward to take Danny, but Ron was quick to stop him.

"Those arrows are poisonous to anyone with whitelighter blood, and Danny's dad is half whitelighter, just like Mel, and their other brother. It could kill him if the poison got into his blood stream." He explained, and his dad took a few steps back to put distance between them.

"Allow me Mr. Weasley." Lucius Malfoy of all people came forward and took the frightened three year old, whisking him out of the room.

"We need to keep the arrow in until one of them get here or he could bleed out." Sirius said as he examined the arrow wound.

No sooner had he said that, then Wyatt and Chris orbed into the room, Bianca's shimmer seconds before them. "Malfoy has him in the other room." Sirius told the frightened parents, while Wyatt rushed to his fallen boyfriend. "Stay back just a second, I'll pull it out, but you be ready to heal."

Wyatt moved back just a bit while Sirius grasped the arrow, yanking hard on it to pull it out in one swift movement, then scrambled back with the arrow in hand to get it far away from Wyatt while he healed. "Give it to me, I'll go apperate it into a volcano." It wouldn't be the first time they had thrown crossbows and arrows into a volcano.

"I'll take them, you stay with Harry." PJ said, and Ron wondered when she'd gotten there as he handed them over to her, watching as she beamed out in a flash of pink light.

He wrapped his arms around his wife, and watched as Wyatt held his hands over Harry's wound, and they started glowing. The second he was heald he sat straight up with a panicked "Danny!"

"He's ok, Chris and Bianca have him in the other room." Wyatt spoke in a soothing voice, as he wrapped his arms around Harry, "You saved his life, but we almost lost you. If Sirius and these guys hadn't been coming back you would have died, we wouldn't have gotten to you in time." The panic he must have felt at hearing Harry was hurt was clear in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really have time to think. He just orbed in and shot, the arrow was headed straight for Danny, straight for his heart. He was standing right next to me, so I threw myself out of my chair, and did the best I could to protect him." Harry glanced at everyone in the room as he spoke, "I don't know what would've happened if he had been across the room, the darklighter didn't even take time to aim."

They couldn't say anything else, as Chris walked in at that moment with a crying Danny perched on his hip, Bianca and Lucius following behind them. "See Danny, I told you I heard Uncle Harry's voice, Uncle Wyatt healed him right up." Danny reached for Harry upon seeing him awake and sitting on the floor in Wyatt's arms.

"You can have your Uncle Harry in a minute, let us get him in his chair first." Wyatt told their nephew, pecking Harry on the lips.

Ron turned at the sound of a gasp coming from behind him, and saw his dad staring at the two in shock; up until that moment he'd forgotten the other man was there. "No, you need to see this." He told the man when he went to leave. He made him watch as Sirius righted the wheelchair, and Wyatt settled Harry gently into it, helping Harry situate his feet on the footrests. Once he was settled Chris brought over Danny and handed him off, Harry allowing the child to cling to him.

Ron then grabbed his dad by the arm, and marched him outside, motioning Lucius to follow him. "Where are mum and Hermione?" He asked the man, hoping they hadn't remained at Halliwell Manor, his mother-in-law was not known for her paitience, and may just blow them up if they said too much.

"They apperrated back home," His dad looked throughly confused, "How did he...what was that...did he really..." He waited for the man to form a coherent sentence so he knew just what he was answering.

"I believe what your father is trying to ask is what was that thing we just saw them put Mr. Potter in? It was unlike any chair we've ever seen." Lucius spoke up, and it drove home just how much time he'd spent in the muggle world when everything in his life seemed normal.

"It's called a wheelchair," He started to explain, "Muggles use them if they are unable to walk, they need them to help themselves get around; which Harry does." He looked directly at his dad to see how he was taking the news, wondering if he was paying attention to all this. He could remember the man being dead set against his best friend when he left, and doubted much had changed.

"I fail to see how this pertains to my son." Lucius crossed his arms as he spoke, obviously thinking they were using Harry as a warning.

"Harry didn't lose the use of his legs from anything Ginny did to him directly," Sirius's voice came from the door, and Ron saw his father bristle, "The damage came after he was found guilty for a crime she faked, after he was thrown in prison where he was beaten and assaulted on a daily basis. Harry, a light wizard, savior of the wizarding world, the only person brave enough to face death, and willing stare down the Killing Curse to protect wizards everywhere from a madman. We all owe him a life debt, our entire world, members of your family owe him multiple." Sirius looked straight at Arthur, "Do you know what would happen if he called up those debts? Your family, hell, your world would not survive."

"There is no proof that Ginny did what you accused her of!" Arthur screamed at the two of them, though they could see the seeds of doubt had finally taken root, "Ginny wouldn't do that...she just...she wouldn't."

"For your family's sake I wish I could say you were right, but I know you're not, and I also know if Harry calls in the debts you owe, magic will cease to exist within the Weasley line." Ron had finally buckled down and focused on studying after leaving the wizarding world, and had found a few books on wizarding wizarding debts while working at Magic School. Apparently if you intentionally harmed someone you owed a debt, then had it called, you, and if the harm you caused was great enough your family, could lose all of your magic. "Are you willing to risk your family's legacy on just how selfish Ginny is or isn't?"

"They are your family too." Arthur looked at his son in pained disbelief, and Ron realized he'd been saying "your family" and not "our family" during his little speech. "Ron, we may not have seen eye to eye in the past, but we have still loved you."

"You may have, but mum threw me out, my brothers were quick to spit on me, throw names and punches, Ginny sitting on the sidelines soaking up the attention, while Hermione flushed my engagement ring. You all ignored me when I came to you for help when Sirius and I were being threatened by the ministry, you all turned your backs and basically said I wasn't good enough." Ron stood up straighter as he spoke, "That was when I realized I was strong enough to do anything I put my mind to...that I no longer need you or your family, I've found my own."

666666666666666666666

Arthur couldn't take his eyes off the book in his hands, praying and hoping that the writing would go away, would change somehow, while feeling the bile rise up in his stomach. He had come to the Department of Family Records hoping to find proof that his son was wrong, that Harry was guilty for what he'd done, and instead found the smoking gun pointed straight at his daughter.

Pulling out his wand he copied the pages he needed, and headed for the nearest floo, going straight home, finding the rest of his family, except Ron, had already arrived for the weekly family dinner. Most of his children and their significant others were seated in various areas in the living room conversing in smaller groups. He didn't see his wife anywhere, and figured she was in the kitchen preparing dinner. "Ginny, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" The girl shot him a confused look, but followed him all the same. "Sit down."

"What's this about?" She asked, and he placed one of the copies he'd made in front of her.

"Do you know what that is?" He asked, knowing that she knew what it was, but probably had no idea why he was making her look at it. "If you look closely you would see that every pregnancy is shown from the moment of conception." It wasn't well known through out their world that every pregnancy was registered in the Department of Family Records, usually only the heads of the pureblood families knew of this, and it was probably one of the reasons it was never used in the trial, as most law wizards were muggleborn. The pregnancy only registered the carrier until the child was born, then it would record the sire. He pointed directly to Ginny's name on the family tree, "I couldn't help but notice that your name seems to be lacking one, but you know who's wasn't?" The fear in her eyes was all he needed to see to know that Ron was right.

"Arthur, what is this all about?" Molly came over to look at the paper, but he could see her brow furrowing as she studied it close, he then put the other family tree he brought with him down before the two women, pointing to Harry's name and the obvious lack of a sire's name, "It was Harry who had the miscarriage all those years ago." Molly stared at the paper in shock.

"Ginny, this is now more important than ever, so you must answer honestly." Arthur stared at his daughter, "Did Harry really do those things you accused him of, or did you lie about them just like you did the pregnancy."

"What?" He looked up to see his entire family standing in the doorway, each on looking shocked.

"We ran into Ron while in America talking to the witches, he reminded me of the life debts our family owes Harry, and what it would mean for us if Harry were to call in those debts." He stared at his daughter, pleading with her to tell him he was wrong, and that she hadn't accused the young man of something he hadn't done, that she hadn't lead to his miscarriage, for if she caused him to lose his baby he would never forgive her or her family, and would likely call the debts as retribution.

"He was pulling away from me," He heard shocked cries from all of his family, "What did you expect me to do, I loved him and he was about to leave me. He was different after the prank the twin played on him with the gay bar, and I knew it was only a matter of time. I wasn't going to go back to being poor Ginny Weasley, so I started slipping him alcohol in the hopes that he'd be able to get it up while he was drunk, since he couldn't do it sober, and I could get myself pregnant, then he'd have to stay with me; he would have to make me Lady Potter. When that didn't work I asked Hermione for help."

"No, you promised Ginny!" Hermione sprung forward trying to stop her, but Arthur held up his hand to stop her from coming any closer, wanting to know what his daughter had to say.

Ginny just glared at the girl, obviously intent on not being the only person to go down for this, "Hermione took one of Ron's used condoms, and helped me use his semen to get Harry pregnant. You see, I had found a spell that would transfer the fetus from him to me, no one ever had to know it was Ron's and not mine."

"That spell is dark, because there is only a ten percent chance the fetus will survive." Fleur spoke up from the back of the room, but Arthur barely heard her over the rushing blood in his ears.

"We knew that, and we had been planning to keep trying until a fetus made it, but Harry became depressed, and started pulling away faster, and I knew I was running out of time. If I wanted to keep the life style I was accustom to I needed to act fast." Ginny had a determined look on her face, "I started spelling the alcohol straight into his stomach, and then would beat myself and blame the bruises on him."

"Ginny, what have you done?" Molly stared at their daughter in horror.

"You have the antidote?" He turned toward the door in the kitchen that led outside, and Ron and Melinda walked into the room, tears streaming down his face. He threw a bottle of something at Ginny's feet, and suddenly her expression changed.

"I hit her with a truth potion as earlier today." Ron explained, and he nodded, understanding why Ginny admitted to so much so easily.

"Ron." Hermione tried to move toward him, but he held up his hand, hatred in his eyes.

"Stay the hell away from me. You agreed to let her impregnate Harry with my child, you even helped her do it, but if that wasn't bad enough, you then helped her preform a spell you knew would likely kill my child. I will never forgive you for that." He glared at the girl, though it was clear to see the pain in his eyes, and the way he seemed to lean on his own wife as she moved forward to comfort him.

He then turned to the rest of the family, "You all know the truth, now what are you going to do with it?"

"I'll take my memories of it straight to the Wizengamot, I will get Harry pardoned." He promised his son.

"Arthur, she's our daughter." Molly pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Molly, but I can't protect her, not at the cost of my children and grandchildren." He then turned to his daughter, "I, Arthur Weasley, do hear by disown Ginevera Molly Weasley. From this day forward she shall have no ties to the Weasley family name or line. So mote it be." He felt the magic course through him as the familial bond to his daughter disappeared.

"What have you done, we could have talked to Harry, we could have apologized and reasoned with him not to call in the debts, you didn't have to disown my only daughter." Molly sobbed.

"Your daughter knowingly preformed a spell that murdered my unborn child." Ron's gaze was murderous as he looked at his mother, "I would have ensured he called in every single debt." He then turned to look at his dad, "The family has agreed to help, but at Hogwarts only, please let Fudge and Dumbledore know we will be there in a weeks time."


	7. Chapter 6

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

"How's he doing?" Wyatt looked up at his mother standing in the doorway to Harry's bedroom at Sirius's home, then back down at the man laying in his arms, having cried himself to sleep. Harry had taken the news of his miscarriage hard, just as they knew he would, but he didn't regret telling him, knowing that Harry would have taken it even worse if he found out on his own. They hadn't even realized wizards could get pregnant, but they had talked about adoption, so Wyatt knew just how much Harry wanted a child. It made him want to find whoever did this to his love and run them through with Excalibur.

"About as well as can be expected. How's Ron?" The redhead had taken it just as bad as Harry had, and he and Melinda were currently occupying Ron's old bedroom. It didn't matter to either man that the child was not planed, or even conceived with their permission. All that mattered to them was that their child had been taken from them, and the two needed time to mourn it.

"About the same, and if I ever get my hands within firing range of that little bitch..." He smiled at his mom, knowing she was just as angry as the rest of the family, "It's not too late to tell the wizards to go screw themselves."

"We can't let other peoples children suffer for the mistakes of the adults meant to protect them." Harry's voice shocked them, both having thought he was asleep.

"Babe, we're talking about something more than just mistakes, these people brutalized you, all because some little bitch didn't want to give up the good life." Wyatt tried to reason with his boyfriend, but Harry turned pleading eyes on him.

"That doesn't make those children any less innocent." Harry reasoned, "Look, I know what that world did to me, I live with the affects every day, but that doesn't mean innocent children have to suffer."

"Fine, but we just protect the children." Wyatt grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as he conceded defeat.

777777777777777777777777777

It was dinner time in the great hall when the Halliwells arrived in pink beams and swirling blue lights. Albus had known they were coming, but had not been expecting to see Harry with them, who was front and center of the group, Danny perched happily in his lap. "I honestly didn't think it was possible to shock the almighty Albus Dumbledore." Sirius voice rang through the shocked silence, followed by Ron and Harry's laughter.

"Harry my boy, we were not expecting you. I mean, I had hoped...but, well..." Albus stuttered, unable to get through his shock.

"It's good to see you again Albus." Harry said with a smile, which the old man returned getting over his shock. Harry had been pardoned earlier in the week, and a warrant issued for Ginny's arrest. The redheaded woman had fled the Weasley home before aurors had come for her, and had gone into hiding.

Hermione had stuck around to face her punishment, but had testified under vertiserum that she had only meant to supply the condom, and then was forced by Ginny to preform the spell to transfer the fetus. Apparently Ginny had threatened Ron and Harry's lives if she didn't do it. However, it wasn't until Ginny threatened to preform the spell herself that Hermione agreed to step in. Her hope had been that if she studied the spell enough she could preform it without losing the baby.

Neither Ron or Harry believed a word she said, but that didn't matter, as she still got off with a slap on the wrist. Apparently Fudge thought giving a war hero a pardon would win him favor with the wizarding public, and shockingly enough it seemed to work, as the man still held his job.

"Minister, you look as if you swallowed a rotten lemon." Harry addressed the portly man, even if most of his bravado was faked, and the final assault fresh in his mind. He was honestly suprised to see the man there, knowing the Halliwells had been perfectly clear when they said they would only be protecting the school.

"Yes...Well...Mr Potter, it is a pleasant suprise to see you here." The man appeared to be anything but pleased, but then, Harry also knew the man had known the aurors were going to leave him for dead, so hadn't expected him to still be alive. He seemed to get even more uncomfortable when the whispers broke out at his mention of Harry's name.

"Wont you all join us, you must be hungry from your trip." Albus cut in before the tension became unbearable. With a wave of his hand the head table elongated, and place settings appeared on each end.

Piper looked less than pleased at the family splitting up, but was quick to herd her husband, children, children's significant others, grandchild, and Sirius to the end farthest from the minister, leaving Paige and Phoebe to deal with the vial man.

"Hold on tight Danny." Harry instructed when he saw Wyatt and Ron bend down to grab the sides of his chair, so they could carry it up the few steps that lead up to the head table, while the childe squealed in delight. He could have levitated it himself, but Ron had pointed out the benefits of keeping just how powerful he truly was a secret. Better to have people underestimate him because of his limited mobility, than looking into ways to use it to their advantage.

He ended up sitting between Sirius and Wyatt, at the end of the table. He could see Fudge speaking with Paige at the other table, and figured he was trying talk the woman into convincing her sisters and their families into protecting the entire wizarding world, and not just the school. Little did the man know they had already come up with a way to ensure that the children of the wizarding world were protected and not just the students of the school, they would just have to run it by Albus first.

Harry tried to ignore the stares he was getting from the students, but it was hard to shut them and the whispers out. They only seemed to grow louder when Wyatt put his arm around Harry while leaning over him to talk to Sirius. "Word really does travel fast here doesn't it?" He turned at the sound of Bianca's voice, and found her leaning over Wyatt to talk with him. He knew she was talking about the fact that no one was calling for his head meant that she thought they knew he was innocent, though Harry was sure they just didn't know who he really was. There weren't many who had seen him at the end of his stay in prison, so not many would recognize him, nor expect the "Great Harry Potter" to be some helpless cripple.

"Or they are just marveling at the fact that a group of people just appeared out of thin air within Hogwarts, something we're all taught to believe is impossible." Harry grinned at the woman. "It doesn't help that they are all seeing magic they never knew existed." Bianca smiled back at him, but their conversation was cut off a voice at the other end of the table.

"I believe we should get on with this meeting Headmaster, some of us have places to be." Fudge was standing, up at the other end of the head table, and Harry placed a calming hand on his boyfriend's arm when it was clear the man was going to respond.

"Very well, best to get this over with." Dumbledore gave a resigned sigh, and Harry wondered just how bad things had gotten since he'd been arrested. He knew Albus hadn't been able to help prove him innocent because of a threat to remove him as headmaster of the school. Harry was well aware that the man was the students', mainly the muggleborns', last defense from the Purebloods' ambitious schemes, and Harry feared what would happen if he were removed. "I'm sure one of you can help Mr. Potter get up to my office."

Wyatt nodded, standing up to get ready to orb Harry up to the headmaster's office, when Fudge spoke up again, "I believe if Mr. Potter wants to be a part of this conversation he can make the trip up to your office with the rest of us." Fudge sneered at him, and Harry fought the urge to shirk back from him. He thought he'd hid his reaction well, but Wyatt's hand closing around his own told him that his boyfriend had at least noticed his fear.

Wyatt was the only one who knew that he'd been raped regularly while in prison, though he was sure Ron and Sirius suspected, as he wanted the man to know what he was getting into before they had started a relationship. At the time he thought he would never be able to handle an intimate relationship with the man, and he thought Wyatt should be aware of that. He had been seeing a therapist for five months when they started dating, but he just hadn't felt like he'd made any progress toward being what he considered normal again. Then Wyatt asked him out on a date...every day...for a month...continuing to ask every time Harry turned him down, until Harry agreed to a date. After two months of dating Harry found himself truly committing to his therapy, wanting to get better and have a normal relationship with the man, and though the two would never admit it to anyone, they took their relationship to the next level the night of Ron and Melinda's wedding...three weeks ago.

"That'll be a little difficult for him, after all, he's not in that chair because he got tired of walking." Sirius all but spit at the man, reaching for his wand, and Harry wasn't surprised to see the Minister take a step back. "You wouldn't happen to know how he got there would you." Fudge blustered a bit, and Harry shot Wyatt a pleading look, hoping the man would break up the fight before it started, as he didn't want his godfather to go to prison for attacking the minister.

"Enough of this fighting, I'll carry him and Sirius can shrink his chair." Not what Harry had in mind, as he was sure his boyfriend didn't realized just how far they would have to travel.

He was about to argue, when someone else stepped in, "I can carry you 'Arry if you don't mind." Hagrid appeared right behind Wyatt's left shoulder, and the blond turned and Harry had to fight back a laugh as he watched Wyatt slowly check out the half giant.

"That would be great Hagrid, but only as long as you don't mind." He smiled at his old friend, glad to see no judgement in the man's eyes.

"Course I don' mind, been sayin all along that you attacking Ron's little sister was hogwash, but no one cared to listen to me." Hagrid tried to take a step forward, but Wyatt refused to budge.

"He's fine Wyatt, I would trust Hagrid with my life, in fact, I have a few times." He smiled up at his blond, but the man didn't look convinced, "Really, it's a long trek to Dumbledore's office, with a lot of stairs. I promise, Hagrid would never hurt me." He could see the blond wasn't convinced, but he stepped aside, knowing that if Harry thought he'd have trouble carrying him the distance than he probably would. Harry knew his boyfriend was strong, and had it just been carrying him through one of the houses back home he wouldn't have worried to much about it.

Wyatt stepped aside, and Harry unbuckled the belt that kept him in his chair, before allowing the man to pick him up. "Drop him and I'll make you wish you were never born." Harry couldn't help but look at his boyfriend in shock, he was used to Wyatt being protective, but lately he'd been more so than normal, and it was baffling the whole family.

They all waited while Sirius waved his wand over the chair to shrink it and put it in his pocket, "Ok, minister, we all seem to be ready now...though your lack of paitience may have just hurt your case more than helped it. I'm pretty sure you're going to find those of us here are going to be less than willing to help you protect the wizarding world as a whole and will stick to just the school." Sirius informed the man with a dark look, and held his arm out instructing the man to lead the way.


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed!_

 _A.N. I know it has been a while, but I'm going to try to start updating my stories, though they will likely be sporadic._

Harry hated that someone had to carry him as it made him feel weak, but also didn't want to miss out on what was to be said in the meeting. If he hadn't known any better he would have said that Hagrid took Wyatt's threat very seriously as the half giant carried him up the stairs as if he were made of glass. Instead he just knew that it was his friend trying to look out for him, and make sure he wasn't hurt any worse. The two of them made small talk as the group made their way to the headmaster's office, everyone crowding into the small room.

"Professor, you wouldn't by any chance be able to conjure up some toys to occupy our youngest family member would you?" Sirius asked once he'd unshrunken the chair and Harry was settled back into it. Harry was still baffled by how everyone in the Halliwell family seemed to treat the three wizards as equals...Ron and Harry were treated with much the same deference as the rest of the Halliwell children, and Sirius was treated very much like the rest of the parents of the group.

Once a few quidditch players were conjured up to distract the small child a silencing spell was placed around the child the adults sat down to concentrate on the business at hand. "Words can not express how appreciative we are to have you and your...family" Fudge cast a disparaging glance at the three wizards that were considered part of the Halliwell family at this point, "come help protect our people from the demons that threaten them."

"Oh, don't make the mistake of thinking we are here to do your job for you, no we are here to protect your children, as they can not protect themselves. We will stay at the castle, only leaving it when there is something our family wants or needs." Piper spoke up for the group, leveling a glare on Fudge, "It is high time you wizards learn to fight your own battles, and not rely on others to fight them for you."

"We, wizards, as you put it, have been fighting our battles long before you even knew what magic was." Fudge was quick to defend the people he was supposed to represent making Harry think that maybe the man had finally figured out what his job actually entailed.

"You let a child fight your last war for you." Piper spat back at the man, motioning to Harry as she did. "You let a killer come after a child year after year and did noting to even try and stop it." It was easy to see the pure fury in the woman's eyes as she spoke, "You do not want to see what happens to the beings that try to go after my children, or my sister's children, though I will say this, there are none left to ask, we have vanquished anyone who posed a threat to their wellbeing."

"How are we supposed to protect our people when they have no idea how to fight what we are up against?" Molly Weasley asked, though there was no accusation in her voice, and her eyes rarely left the red haired young man seated next to Harry.

"They are just as susceptible to spells as any wizard, and instead of spells you will be dodging fireballs and anything else they can materialize to throw at you," Ron answered, "My father saw me vanquish a darklighter just last week with a Reducto." He continued to explain to the group. "The thing about demons is, they know as little about our kind as you do about theirs. You hit them with the right spell it can kill them just as easily as it can another wizard, but you have to hit them in the right spot of their body, if a wizard could live through it, a demon could as well, and they can recover from it a lot quicker."

"Wizards are able to fight the demons on their own which is why we are only going to protect the school. Tell your people to send their children here if they want them under our protection." Piper took over the conversation again.

"We have enough room here for any wizarding families with children, but that still leaves the rest of the community without protection." Bill Weasley spoke up this time.

"Then that is the amount of the community your government will have to protect." Paige cut in, before looking at the rest of the family, "If you have room for them allow anyone without military training to come here and we will protect them." She looked to Dumbledore as she spoke. "This is our final offer."

888888888888888888888888888

"Ron..." He turned when he heard his name, and saw a group of redheads looking at him with pleading eyes. The meeting had come to an end and he and his family were about to be shown to their rooms.

"Look, I'm not ready to talk right now, I don't know if or when I will be." He was honest with the family that raised him as the one who claimed him when he had no one waited, ready to back him up.

"Look, we know what we did was wrong...what we did to both of you was wrong, but please, we just want to talk." Arthur said as he cast a look at Harry who was unable to meet his gaze and had to look away. Ron knew his friend still struggled with his guilt over something he hadn't done. He blamed himself for the Weasley family breaking apart, no matter how many times they told him that he was the innocent one in all this.

"Then it should be up to them as to when they are ready to talk." Wyatt was the one to speak this time, and Ron saw him rest his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I understand that you were deceived by your daughter, but they were victimized by her...by all of you. For this reason alone you need to respect their need for space and let them come to you."

"Mr. Potter, will you at least let me look at your legs. Mr. Malfoy... the elder Mr. Malfoy came to me about your legs, and asked me to see if their was anything I could do for you." Madame Pomfrey came bustling over to him, a comforting smile on her face.

"Do I really have a choice?" Harry looked up at her with a slight smile on his face, and Ron could see that it put his brother-in-law at ease.

"You will always have a choice from here on out Mr. Potter, however, it would put my mind at ease if you would just let me look you over. I would like to make sure you are in as perfect health as can be with everything you've gone through." She said with a no nonsense tone he'd grown accustomed to as a student under her watch. "Albus wasn't the only person at this school to believe your innocence." She whispered as she knelt in front of him, "I can follow you to your rooms and do it there if you like, if that would make you more comfortable."

"Would the hospital wing be better for him?" Sirius asked, the concern shining in his eyes, reminding Ron of just how worried everyone was about what lasting effects the time in prison had left on Harry. He hadn't exactly stuck around to ask the doctors, and had refused to go back, not wanting doctors to ask questions he would not be able to answer.

"I would have everything I need at hand in the hospital wing, but I could also get it and bring it to your rooms in necessary." She explained to Harry, but loud enough for the group to here.

"You promise to let me go back to my family's rooms when your are done?" Harry asked, and Ron couldn't help but smile as he recalled all the times he'd listened to his friend complain about being stuck in the hospital wing when they were still in school.

8888888888888888888888

Wyatt had gone with him and the Mediwitch, having decided the hospital wing was the best option for Harry. Wyatt going along for moral support and so that he could orb him back to their family waiting in their new rooms.

"Now, as you well know this won't hurt a bit." Madame Pomfrey said as she waved her wand over Harry's body, starting down at his feet, the tip of it lighting black as a parchment of paper started to grow in her hand. He and Wyatt watched as the color on the tip changed from black over his legs, to red when she got to his lower abdomen, then purple over his stomach, and finally fading to white as she reached his head.

She couldn't hide her shock as she reran the tests, getting the same results a second time. Harry pushed himself up into a seated position when he saw the look of shock on her face, Wyatt helping him the moment he started moving. "What is it? What's wrong with him?" Wyatt couldn't hide his worry as he asked the Mediwitch what was wrong with the person he loved.

"Well, not so much wrong as surprising." The woman said, a smile trying to spread across her face. "Your legs are much as you told me they would be, I can fix them so that they will no longer give you pain, and eventually I will be able to banish the shattered and crushed bones, but I can not repair the muscle death, your legs will look as they once did, but I can not make you walk again, they would never be strong enough to support your weight, there just isn't enough healthy muscle there." She looked sad at this last part.

"That's alright, I wasn't expecting you to be able to do anything about these," he motioned to his mangled legs.

"You said eventually, why not do it now?" Wyatt asked as he slid onto the bed behind Harry so that he could relax against him.

"I said eventually because the potion I would use to regrow the bones would harm the fetus." The Mediwitch smiled as the two young men stared at her in shock.

"I'm sorry, the what? What did you say?" Wyatt asked, trying to kick start his brain again.

"The fetus, I would say it was you conceived no more than a week ago by the look of things." Instantly Harry's mind played back the night right after the darklighter attack. It was the last time they'd been together since finding out about the miscarriage. "Now Mr. Potter, I want you to take these three potions to reverse the damage done to your kidneys and liver, we need you as healthy as possible in order to bring this little one into the world...that is..."

"They won't harm the baby will they?" Both parents asked at the same time, two sets of hands coming to rest protectively over Harry's stomach.

The Mediwitch smiled kindly at the two, her unasked question of wether or not they wanted to keep it answered, "Not at all, in fact they will go along way in making sure you stay healthy enough to carry to term. You are very lucky we caught it so early." She smiled as she handed over the potions. "These are vitamins you need to ensure the child's core grows strong." She handed over a couple more bottles, "I'll make sure more are delivered to your rooms every week."

"So wait, if I need to take them for to keep the baby's core healthy why are muggleborns as powerful as they are, my mother and Hermione for instance?" Harry asked out of curiosity more than anything else, "and will the damage done to my core affect the baby in any way?"

Wyatt instantly snapped to attention, and Harry saw a pleased smile cross the Mediwitch's face, "I see nothing different with your pregnancy than I have seen with any of the others I've seen in the past. I would like to watch you a little more closely...oh, and I want you to tell Mr Weasley if he is with one of the American witches to make sure she comes in periodically to ensure she gets on the prenatal vitamin potion I'm giving you in the event she is pregnant...those Weasleys are a fertile bunch." She gave them a stern look which had them quickly agreeing.

"He just married my sister a month ago...apparently you wizards find my family irresistible." Wyatt had a goofy grin on his face as he said it.

"Or maybe you Halliwells have a specific taste when it comes to partners." Harry laughed at his boyfriend even as he settled more comfortably into his arms, causing the Mediwitch's opinion of the young blond to grow leaps and bounds.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Potter had the right of it. I can feel the magic radiating off you, it is likely your magic called for an equally strong partner, no mere muggle would have been enough. It is likely the same with your sister, Mr Weasley has never been a magical pushover, he just didn't apply himself. I'm sure if you have any other siblings they are or will marry someone very powerful as well. Your magic draws people to you who can keep your line strong." Harry wondered if there were any books on this subject, he found the whole idea fascinating.

"As for your question about why the Muggleborns aren't affected by their mothers not taking the prenatal potions, no one is quite sure, but the most prominent theory is that they get their magic from nature, and don't have to worry about inheriting a warped core handed down through inbreeding. Lack of inbreeding is why families like the weasleys and Potters are so powerful magically, they were not afraid to allow outside blood into their line. It is also the reason your parents had little trouble conceiving you, same with Mr Weasley's parents."

They left shortly after that, a box of potion vials in hand, neither surprised when Melinda and Ron showed up later in the rooms they were to share with a similar box, the two couples sharing secret smiles, each one contemplating the best time to tell the family of the upcoming additions...neither knowing that another sibling and his wife would be adding to the family as well.


End file.
